Various types of gaming devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a gaming device configured to randomly generate at least one pair of numbered balls in a craps game as a substitute for rolling a pair of dice, the device including a housing containing a blower assembly which includes a motor, a fan, and a filter for the fan as well as a signal receiver; a transparent casing which includes an outer wall, a lid, and a cavity therebetween; a ball receiving tube, having an upper chamber removably secured to a lower chamber thereof, centrally disposed in the lid; an on-off switch and a signal transmitter in operational communication with the motor, each of which when activated activate the motor and, in turn, the fan, which circulates air through an airflow tube and into the cavity thereby randomly pushing a pair of numbered balls contained within the cavity into the ball receiving tube upper chamber.